Washing machines or cleaning machines using water or dry cleaning fluid have been constructed in a number of different forms, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,505 illustrates a type of construction often used in commercial laundry equipment with a horizontal axis, rotating perforated container, and a vertical front loading door. U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,673 illustrates a similar type of cleaning machine which is capable of end discharging the washed clothing by tilting upwardly the rear of the machine about ten degrees. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,188 and 4,535,610 illustrate a home laundry type of washing machine which has a vertical axis rotatable perforated basket and a top loading hatch which is accessible by tilting the washing machine forwardly about thirty degrees.
All such machines give little thought to the accessibility of the machine parts for servicing. In a commercial laundry setup with a long row of side-by-side washing machines, the servicing of the drive mechanism at the rear of the horizontal axis rotating perforated tubs is extremely difficult. Similarly, with a stackable unit with a dryer stacked on top of the washing machine, or with an undercounter washing machine, the servicing of the drive mechanism is quite difficult.